A number of injuries occur each year through people stepping into baths which are too hot for safety.
Furthermore when drawing a bath it can be difficult to get the water contained in the bath at the desired temperature without dipping a hand or toe in and then adding hot or cold water as desired.
A general subject of the invention is to provide a plug or similar device adapted to provide an indication of water temperature.